


Safe Place

by felicitys-rileym (felicitys_rileym)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitys_rileym/pseuds/felicitys-rileym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Riley has her head in Lucas's lap and the one time Lucas does it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Place

**ONE**

Riley liked to think she was lucky that she didn't suffer from many headaches., but when she did she felt the full affect. She was currently lying in her bed having come home from school, with the blinds shut tight. She felt like 500 elephants were walking across her head. She had her eyes closed so she didn't see the door open or shut quietly, not wanting to disturb Riley. Riley only noticed that someone was in her room when she felt her bed dip, and her body being slowly lifted.

'Wha…what are you doing?" she mumbled and she felt her head being placed on someone's lap and felt cool fingers press slightly on her temples, easing some of the pressure.

"Shush, just relax Riles."

"Lucas?"

"Yes, school finished so I came straight over and brought some food for later. But now I would like you close your eyes and rest, I will stay right here until you feel better."

Riley smiled as he shifted her slightly on the lap already feeling better by the presence of him.

**TWO**

Riley doesn't fight with her parents very often, but lately that's all she feels like she is doing. She finally decided that she wanted to do with her life after high school, what she was passionate about, and she feels like her parents just don't understand.

"You want to study feminism?"

"No! I want to study social and political issues; I want to focus on creating gender equality."

"I just don't understand; you have a bright future ahead of you." Topanga asks and Riley can feel tears coming. She would have thought that she at least had her mom on her side.

"I do have a bright future, but this is something I am passionate in Mom!"

"Rley I just don't want you to throw your future and scholarship away. I thought you were interested in science?"

Riley huffs "I am, but this is my future and I want to be able to help and change the world. But if you can't support me well that's fine."

She grabs her coat and heads towards Lucas's house, he opens the door and lets her in arms wide open. He leads her to the couch and sits down on the couch, making her lay down with her head on his lap. He leans down and kisses her softly on the head, brushing away the tears on her cheeks while she cries.

"I just wish they understood that this is what I wanted to do, that they believed I would be good enough to change the world."

Lucas doesn't respond, because he knows what Riley needs is just someone to be there. So he just sits and waits until Riley falls asleep, her head nestled in his lap.

**THREE**

"What are you reading Riley?"

Riley looks up from her spot at the park, she smiles when she notices that it's Lucas. She looks down at the book and smiles at the cover.

"Alice in wonderland. It was my favourite book growing up."

Lucas takes place next to Riley and takes a look at the book, while having seen the movie he did not know it was based off a book.

"Never read it,"

Riley gasped, bringing the book closer to her chest in shock.

"How could you not have read Alice in Wonderland…it's a classic."

Lucas shrugs, Riley narrows her eyes, opens the book and places her head in his lap.

"I am going to read it to you then."

Lucas laughs, as he leans against the tree Riley was occupying and slowly starts to weave his fingers through her hair, hanging onto every word she says.

**FOUR**

The group of friends decided that ever Friday night would be movie night and this time it was at Lucas's house. His parents had a massive log fire that was perfect for the chilly night. Zay claimed the arm chair, while Maya and Farkle already were lounging on the couch…leaving the space in front of the fire place reserved for Lucas and Riley. Lucas placed the dvd in the player and made his way to Riley, placing his arm around her and getting comfy.

Half way through the movie Riley and Lucas had changed their positions, with Lucas leaning against Zay's armchair and Riley's head in his lap with Lucas's arms wrapped around her shoulders. Both of them asleep.

Zay takes a photo and sends it both Lucas and Riley, who when they wake up blush but both still manage to set it as their phone background.

**FIVE**

"I wish we could see the stars in New York." Riley admits as she lies down in Lucas's lap in the back of his truck in Texas. Lucas looks up at the sky, that's the only thing he hates about New York, the fact that he can't see the stars.

"Lucas can I tell you something?"

Lucas looks down and looks into Riley's deep brown eyes, she stares back at him and Lucas loves that he still feels that same connection he felt when they were in middle school.

"Of course Riley. What's going on?"

Riley hesitates for a moment "I think I want our kids to grow up in Texas."

Lucas's eyes widen for a moment, not believing the words he just heard.

"Riley are you serious."

She nods, her eyes not leaving his "Yes. I just I want my children to grow up the way you did, out in the countryside with lots of pets and being able to see the stars. I want to follow you to Texas so you can complete your dream of becoming a vet. I want to move to Texas with you Lucas."

Lucas just looks at Riley, trying to process it. He can't believe she is thinking about having kids, a future with him. H leans down and kisses her passionately on the mouth, only pulling back a inch to place his forehead on hers.

"And here I thought I would be following you."

Riley smiles, not moving her head from his lap as he kisses her once more. His lap was her safe haven, lying under the stars in his warm embrace.

**ONE**

Riley woke one night to the sound of tapping at her bay window, she turns on her bedside lamp while rubbing her tired eyes. Startled to see Lucas outside the window, in the pouring rain. She jumps out of bed, racing to open the window and quickly pulling him into her arms, noticing straightaway something is wrong.

"Lucas stay here; I am going to get some hot chocolate to warm you up. There is a towel and some of your clothes in my dresser."

Lucas nods, still staying mute and Riley rushes out of the room, wondering what on earth was happening. Riley comes back five minutes later to see Lucas curled up on her bay window his wet clothes making a puddle on the floor. She places the hot chocolate on the dresser and picks up the clothes, putting them on her dirty before grabbing a blanket from her bed and placing it over Lucas. She picks his head up, just like he does for her and places it in her lap. She can feel his body shaking so she leans over and places her forehead on his temple, whispering soothing words.

"Lucas what happened?"

Lucas sobs quietly "Pappy Joe is gone."

Riley feels tears fill her eyes, not needing anymore explanation. She kisses Lucas's head and rubs, silently telling him that she is there.

"I didn't know where to go."

Riley shushes him gently "It's ok Lucas, you can stay here ok?"

She feels him nod and that's where they stay for the rest of the night.


End file.
